Ryo's Voodoo Doll
by fangs211
Summary: Rika made a life sized doll of Ryo. 'Nuff said, that's something only a weird fan girl would do but Rika has some arguments to Ryo's fantasizing.


Disclaimer:…I _claim_ that _dis_ digimon stuff doesn't belong to me? Yup, digimon and its characters do not belong to me. Plus the Ryo doll doesn't either although I have made a Terriermon plush…nevermind.

I know this is really short. I just had a weird daydream during one of my classes and I ran home to just slap the idea on the computer.

Anyways, enjoy!

…

"Rika!" Ryo called, taking off his shoes. "Where are you?"

Oh shoot! Rika nearly stabbed herself with the needle as she hurriedly tried to hide what she was working on.

His footsteps came closer to her little room.

"Renamon! Distract him!" Rika hissed, still trying to shove the mess of fabric under her blanket.

Renamon stood up and held the door close as Ryo's shadow appeared on the windows. She opened her mouth to speak but Rika pressed a finger to her mouth.

"I can hear you breathing in there," Ryo complained, trying to open the sliding Japanese doors. "Let me in already! It's freezing out here."

Rika waved at Renamon to still keep quiet and hold the door. Renamon nodded.

"Renamon, I can see your shadow," Ryo added.

No answer.

Ryo shrugged. "Alright. Cyberdramon?"

"Desolation claw!" The digimon snarled.

Renamon jumped aside as claws ripped through the door easily like Rika's words went right through Kazu's and Kenta's empty heads.

"GEEZ AKIYAMA!" Rika yelled. "Don't destroy my house! And what the heck are you doing here in my house? AND HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET IN THROUGH THE GATE?"

"Hey, Jeri said you needed help with your math." Ryo held up his arms defensively. "And Cyberdramon flew me over your gate." Seeing her flinch back at his intrusion, he added, "At least he didn't bust through it."

Which only made Rika even more pissed off. "YOU IDIOTS FLEW OVER MY GATE? DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE OF WHAT YOU JUST SUGGESTED TO THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD? NOW EVERYONE HAS THE IDEA TO FLY OVER OUR WALLS TO LOOK AT MY MOM! WE WERE PERFECTLY CONTENT WITH PEOPLE BELIEVE THERE WAS NO WAY IN!"

"Rika, Rika! Calm down! No one saw us." Ryo looked over her shoulder and spotted the mess that was half hidden under her blanket. "What is _that_?"

Rika stopped ranting. "Nothing." She stepped in between him and the disaster.

"Come on, I see it already. You can't hide it." Ryo stepped closer.

Rika desperately tried to push him away. "No! Don't look!"

Too late. Ryo dragged it out and his jaw dropped.

"I told you not to look," Rika muttered.

"You…you…you made a life sized doll of me?" Ryo managed to say. "Whaaa…."

Rika face palmed. "You weren't suppose to see this."

Ryo composed himself as his many weird ideas clicked in his mind. "Ah, so you were making a life sized doll of me. And it's wearing my clothes. So this is where my sweater and pants went…how'd you get one of my pants?" He smirked pervertedly at her. "You know it's kinda weird for a girl to steal a guy's pants."

"Ha," Rika snorted. "It was really easy taking them from your messy room. You just never noticed."

Ryo sat on her bed, looking over the Ryo doll. It sort of looked like him, with brown yarn hair and blue eyes. But what was with the stupid grin? He didn't smile like that? Weird. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I know of ten fan girls at my school who has stolen an article of your clothing."

"Yeah. But you've stolen two," Ryo pointed out, gesturing to the sweater and pants. "Does that mean you're my number one fan girl?" he added with a smirk.

Rika gagged. "WHAT? Never!"

"Plus," Ryo continued. "You have a life sized Ryo doll in your bed. I find that a bit stalkerish and creepy, even scarier than fan girls stealing my boxers… speaking of which, did you also take one of my underwear for this thing?" He jabbed at the doll's stomach, not daring to look.

"Eww, no!" Rika looked horrified. "And I did not make a doll of you Akiyama." She opened her drawer and took out a bunch of sewing needles. "I made a life sized voodoo doll of you." Rika took the doll from Ryo and began stabbing it in the eyes with the needles.

"Somehow, I find that even scarier than a regular doll. Because I am now under your control." But somehow, Ryo didn't mind. Anyone else have a doll of him, voodoo or not, then he would be kinda creep out but he actually found the idea that Rika made a doll of him, a life sized doll that she kept in her bed, kinda cute.

Rika stabbed the doll in the head now. "This is not why I made this stupid thing."

"Stop that, you're giving me a headache," Ryo groaned then added, "Even without stabbing needles in my voodoo doll, you're giving me a headache."

Rika snorted, unamused. "Fine, if you don't like this thing, I'm going to have Renamon tear it apart while I tear you apart, limb by limb." She looked so mad, Ryo didn't doubt that she wouldn't tear him apart.

"Fine, fine." Ryo held up his hands. "Let's just get started on your math homework. Put those needles away."

Rika stuck the needles into the doll's face and left them there as she propped it up on her door.

After a few hours of math-Ryo got the textbook slammed on his fingers when he told her she was done for the day-Ryo stood up to leave.

"I'm kidding. I didn't make a voodoo doll of you for my own uses," Rika added before he could go. "That would be weird."

"Then why'd you make it?" Ryo was confused.

"Because you're birthday is coming up. You're so vain, I know you'd sleep with yourself so why not?" Rika smirked at him. "Now you can hug yourself, even make out with yourself. See if I care what you do with it. Whatever gets you through your day and all."

Ryo's jaw dropped again. "RIKA!" he complained. "I'm not vain!" Then he smiled. "But don't worry. I'll keep it on my bed too. You've made it with your own hands. For days, I'd be sleeping with your scent in my face. And after that, I'll keep it forever, knowing you made it with me in mind. And that you've also slept with it." He winked.

"Don't make me take a knife to the doll's neck," Rika threatened.

"I thought it wasn't a voodoo me," Ryo countered. "But don't worry, I already know you already love me to death so a knife is pointless." He ran out before Rika could process that.

"RYO AKIYAMA!" Rika roared. "GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! I STILL HAVEN'T BUSTED YOUR SORRY BEHIND LIKE YOU BUSTED MY DOOR!"

…

Note: No, I have never made a voodoo doll of any of my classmates or of any human for that matter. I have sown together a few guinea pig plushies, a turtle, a frog, even Terriermon. I do have a voodoo rabbit of one of my old classmates but now he's a regular stuffed bunny since I couldn't get a strand of my classmate's hair. The classmate was a frienemy- friend enemy. I was mad at him at the time so I got a voodoo rabbit of him. Although the rabbit is a lot buffer and awesome. Then again I think the rabbit was possessed because I used to keep it on the edge of my bed but in the morning, I would wake up to find it snuggling in my arms. Creeeepy!

But I'm thinking of making a voodoo doll of one of my friend's boyfriend so I can give it to my friend so she can do whatever she wants with it. Would that be weird though?

Anyways, thanks for reading!

And since I have to get this out there…a special thank to some person named anon. He (she?) reviewed most if not all of my Ryukis. I can't reply to him/her since he/she is not logged on to a Fanfiction account so here's my thanks to you. It's Ryuki fans like you, anon, that makes me write. Please keep on reading and reviewing!

And I should come up with a good way to end all my stories. Something like nigahiga's 'Teehee' or Fred's 'peace out homies!' (both YouTube references.) …Will work on that! In the meantime…Peace out homies! Teehee.


End file.
